Vehicles, such as automobiles, include a fan shroud assembly, which is part of a condenser, radiator, and fan module (CRFM). The CRFM includes a fan, a radiator, and a condenser. The fan can generate airflow, and the fan shroud assembly covers at least part of the fan.